Team Rocket Unraveled
by frostypanda6
Summary: the sad story of the hardships that even villains face. review please! Jessie
1. Chapter 1

"_Noooo! Jessie! Save yourself!"_

"_No, Daddy, this is my mess, I'll clean it up!"_

"_It's too late for that now… hurry take this!"_

"_But, but, Daddy, it'll be ok right?"_

"_Now I'm not so sure…"_

"_D-d-ddaddy?"_

"_Goodbye my prescious…"_

"_DADDDDYYYYYY!"_

"_Goodbye Jessie,"_

'_BLAM!'_

Jessie stood facing the high filled shelves of pokemon goods in the mart. Her wine red hair sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the blue glass windows in the pokeMart. She wore a dark blue blouse with a cute, white scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. The cold, winter ice bore a beautiful frost on the blue crystalline windows. Jessie's hair was long and had a slight curl at the tips. She stood staring deeply into the massive variety of pokemon products. "Hey, miss, are you gonna buy something?" finally asked the clerk who sat behind the glass counter, puzzled by the odd girl. "Oh, um, I'm just looking…" replied Jessie quickly.

"_Father, forgive me_," Jessie thought. The girl quickly stuffed as many items in her bag as she could and dashed out of the store. "HEY! Stop! Thief! Help me stop that thieving little girl!" yelled the enraged shopkeeper. The man shuffled through the store and plucked out a red and white ball. "Growlithe! Stop her!" commanded the shopkeeper. "Please! I need this for my dying mother!" cried Jessie as she ran, trying to hold back tears. The shopkeeper seemed to stop for a moment to consider the possibility, which gave the red haired crook time to make her escape. "If only everyone knew," muttered Jessie as she disappeared into the snowy forests of Viridian.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap: Jessie's Father is killed and leaves her something… She tries to "get items for her sick mother but who really knows her secretive schemes? That's about it! Oh yeah and try out my other stories please!_

"Mom, I'm home from grocery shopping!" Jessie lied.

"I'm up here sweetie, your father would be so proud!" replied Jessie's mom.

Jessie quietly walked up the stairs and stepped into her mother's bedroom. Her mom lay disabled on her bed, unable to move any part of her body except her head. "Did I ever tell you how your father died?" asked mother tiredly.

"Yes, mother, almost a billion times," replied Jessie.

"Well, my dearest, that is good, now would you like to hear it again?"

There was a long pause of deliberation whether or not to listen to the story. "_Well, if I say no, then mom's feelings would be hurt_," Jessie thought.

"Okay, I'll hear it again," sighed Jessie as she sat comfortably on her mother's bed.

"That's my girl," said mother, "now, where to begin…"


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie is talking with her dying mother… She is discovering the truth about her father's death while learning a little bit more about herself in the process.

It was mid summer and your father had received an invitation to join a prodigious pokemon research lab. He began research the day he got the letter. He slowly became more and more obsessed with the research that he finally had to go away to research. His branch of scientific pokemon research was on the mysterious Unown. His first project was to discover how the legendary pokemon, Mew, was able to telepathically make contact with other pokemon and people. His research into the mysterious Mew caused him to make himself invisible to everyone, using the Unown's letter transfusions. Oh, sweetie, you probably don't know what those are right? Well, Unown letter transfusions allow the Unown to seemingly disappear into thin air when they are really either plastering themselves to an ancient wall, or teleporting to the Unown World. Your father was the best scientist of his kind, so it was natural that he would be able to crack the Unown's secret. But, he sent me a letter one day towards the end of summer saying that he had gotten into the hole and owed lots of money. He said that the people chasing him were black suited thugs with 'R's on their chests. He also said that the lab that he had worked for in the month he had been away had run out of funds. He told me, to take care of you and that he may not see us again…(to be continued in Chapter 4)


End file.
